harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Family Outsiders
Cool beans! More please? :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 18:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) lol okay XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 17:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Yey! This is really good! I'm already really liking Lillian! But rowan trees aren't unusual. At least over where I am they aren't - you can't walk a metre without spotting one! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 21:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah Okay XD (I did a whole lot of studying on wand woods on the Harry Potter wiki o-e) lol And thanks XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oooh! I found that really interesting when I did that for my stories! And I actually researched rowan - here's some information even though it probably won't be any use at all to you! Rowans are Scottish trees. The word Rowan originally came from the Ancient Norse word, meaning red. In folklore, Rowan trees were used to fend off evil spirits, and even nowadays are often planted in many Scots' gardens for good luck. The druids are also have thought to have used Rowan branches to craft their wizard staffs, and are still used as walking sticks. See, I take my research very seriously! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 17:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty interesting! Walking sticks lol Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah... What happens to Conner?! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 19:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you'll see XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 20:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! Poor Lillian and Matt!! Gads. Was it the Death Eaters? Did they capture Gwenneth?... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 11:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe :P Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm loving how fast these updates are coming! And wondering why this teacher looks so tired... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 15:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's someone from one of my other stories (Just older XD) Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 18:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Alex?! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 18:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :P Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait - Professor Flake is a woman? Shouldn't it be Headmistress Flake instead of Headmaster? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 22:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoops yeah XD Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It's fixed XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC)